Rencontre
by Miriamu-san
Summary: Slash Pour ReveuseOlivierPercy Le Ministère est débordé, Percy doit alors quitter son travail pour venir en aide, mais quelque chose va l'en empêcher...et tout va basculer dans un autre sens...Chapitre unique


Rencontre  
  
Le ministère avait eu beaucoup de travail depuis le retour du seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
La terreur régnait à nouveau dans tous les recoins du monde sorcier, on ne pouvait plus distinguer les traîtres et les fidèles, mais pourtant, une personne restait calme et froide.  
  
Percy Weasley.  
  
Assis devant son bureau, les lunettes lui glissant sur le nez à cause de la sueur. Il avait chaud, il travaillait, et n'avait pas le temps de penser a ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.  
  
Ministre de la coordination des jeux et sports magiques, ils fut bien obliger de se détourner de son travail et lever la tête quand quelqu'un ouvrit sa porte.  
  
-M'sieur.On a des problèmes au Stade de Quidditch, des Détraqueurs ont pénétré l'enceinte protégée du Stade et les renforts se font attendre.  
  
-Bien vous n'avez qu'a envoyer l'armée des régularisations des.  
  
-Elle a déjà été envoyée à Poudlard M'sieur.  
  
Percy soupira et se massa les tempes.  
  
-D'accord, j'irai.  
  
Il ne savait pas que ses quatre mots changeraient sa vie, pour toujours.  
  
****  
  
Après avoir transplaner jusqu'au stade, il ne comprit pas tout de suite la panique qu'il y avait-la.  
  
« Ce n'est que de simples Détraqueurs, un simple patronus les font disparaître. Il n'ont donc pas reçu d'instruction dans leurs écoles? »  
  
Il jeta le sort « Spéro Patronum » une bonne douzaine de fois et les Détraqueurs disparurent. Il ne restait que quelques Mangemorts, et il lui fallut remettre ses employés a l'ordre.  
  
-Aller! Qu'es-ce que vous attendez! Occupé vous des malades!! Exterminé les Mangemorts qui restent! Dit-il comme si il venait que de défaire un château de carte en soufflant dessus.  
  
Pourtant la moitié des sorciers de ce monde seraient mort d'épuisement après avoir lancé autant de patronus.  
  
Mais pas Percy Weasley.  
  
Il fallait qu'il fasse une vérification des vestiaires, pour que tout le stade soit évacuer.  
  
Il alla dans le premier vestiaire, personne.  
  
Marchant de l'autre coté du stade, ne se préoccupant même pas de s'éloigner des cadavres, il ouvrit la porte de l'autre vestiaire.  
  
-Il y a quelqu'un?  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
Il s'en alla refermer la porte en faisant demi-tour, mais le bruit d'un jet d'eau attira son attention.  
  
A pas de loup, il s'approcha doucement de la source du bruit et vit un homme, sous la douche, l'eau parcourait son corps comme de fines gouttelettes de pluie. Les muscles de son dos luisaient, ses cheveux bruns mouillés lui tombaient sur ses épaules.  
  
Se secouant mentalement, il s'éloigna un peu et entendit le jet d'eau s'éteindre.  
  
-Que faites-vous ici? Dit il sèchement en s'avançant, comme s'il venait d'arriver.  
  
Une serviette blanche autour de la taille, Olivier Dubois s'avança et alla le rejoindre.  
  
-Je prenais ma douche. Dit il en haussant les épaules.  
  
Percy haussa un sourcil.  
  
-Pendant que la panique régnait dehors, vous restiez ici tranquillement prendre une douche?  
  
-Hého, on se calme Weasley on se calme, j'ai rien entendu moi! J'savais rien de ce qui se passait.  
  
Et comme pour détruire tous soupçons.  
  
-Et j'ai pas de marque des ténèbres sur mon bras, a ce que je sache? Allons Percy, tu me connais, on a été dans les mêmes classes pendant 7 ans, crois tu sincèrement que je serais dans le camp de Voldemort?  
  
Percy eut un frisson.  
  
Dubois haussa les épaules.  
  
-Je te jure, j'en savais rien, maintenant, tu peux sortir, que je m'habille?  
  
Un air froid et une ombre passa sur le visage du roux, et il passa la porte du vestiaire.  
  
Un sourire parcouru ses lèvres minces quand il pensa à ce qu'il avait vu, quelques minutes plutôt. Jamais il n'aurait penser que Olivier Dubois deviendrait aussi beau.  
  
Il se secoua mentalement. Depuis quand trouvait t'il un gars beau?  
  
« Ta trop passer de temps dans ton bureau mon vieux » Pensa t'il.  
  
Il se figea soudain et vacilla.  
  
Des Mangemorts. Des centaines de Mangemorts. Ils avaient cerné le reste de ses coéquipiers pendant qu'il perdait son temps dans le vestiaire de Quidditch.  
  
Certains se battaient pour la vie, d'autres pour la mort.  
  
Des familles détruites, des cadavres, des traîtres.  
  
-PERCY WEASLEY! Cria une voix glaciale.  
  
Sortant de sa rêverie, il releva la tête. Un Mangemort lui parla, a moins de 30 centimètres de son visage.  
  
-Dit-nous ton secret, et nous te laisserons la vie sauve!  
  
-JAMAIS! Cria t'il.  
  
-Alors, nous te tuerons.  
  
Les centaines de Mangemorts s'approchèrent en formant un cercle autour de lui qui se rapetissait peu a peu.  
  
Des « Expelliarmus » et des « Doloris » Fusaient de partout.  
  
Il restait une vingtaine de Mangemort et Percy était presque a bout de force, quand soudain, les Mangemorts se sauvèrent.  
  
Percy tomba sur le sol, heureux, mais n'ayant plus de forces.  
  
Il s'évanouit.  
  
*****  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Et soupira de soulagement en découvrant qu'il n'était plus dans le stade.  
  
Mais devint soudain inquiet. Ou était t'il?  
  
Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur un lit, qu'il n'avait pas ses vêtements a lui, et que la chambre était très luxueuse.  
  
-Enfin réveiller? Murmura une voix a son chevet.  
  
Olivier Dubois était à coté de lui, souriant.  
  
-Je.Murmura Percy.  
  
-Tu es ici depuis 3 jours, non je ne t'ai pas déshabiller, j'ai utiliser un sort, et oui, tu es chez moi.  
  
Percy hocha la tête, et regarda ensuite le plafond.  
  
-3 jours.  
  
Olivier sourit.  
  
-Ouais, ta trop forcer mon vieux.  
  
-Mais.  
  
Il regarda Olivier.  
  
-Tu les as fait fuir? C'était toi?  
  
Olivier hocha la tête.  
  
-Si j'étais pas arriver, je pense que tu serais plus de ce monde.  
  
-Mais.comment?  
  
-J'peux pas te le dire, tu es du ministère, tu pourrais bien m'arrêter!  
  
Il partit à rire.  
  
-Je pourrais aussi bien te demander ton secret.c'est quoi ton secret au fait?  
  
Percy sourit.  
  
-Ca va, j'ai comprit, je te demande rien si tu me demande rien.  
  
-Mais moi je veux vraiment savoir! Dit Olivier, les yeux grand ouvert.  
  
Percy fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Tu es trop curieux, ça va t'apporter des ennuis un jour.  
  
-Non! Je suis invincible! Dit Olivier en faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
-Alors, dit Percy, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir mon secret!  
  
Olivier grogna, et d'un air boudeur, s'en alla.  
  
-Hé Olivier. Dit Percy.  
  
Olivier se retourna, les yeux brillants, des yeux qui attendrirent son c?ur de pierre.  
  
-Merci. Murmura t'il.  
  
Et un sourire au lèvre, Olivier descendit les escaliers.  
  
****  
  
-Et bien, je savais pas qu'il se serait passer autant de choses dans ta passionnante vie! Dit Olivier.  
  
-Tu te moque de moi la?  
  
-Moi? Non!  
  
-Oui! Je sais quand il y a du sarcastique dans l'air, et la, l'air en était rempli!  
  
-Bon ça va.  
  
-Et je suppose, que toi, Olivier Dubois, a eu une vie plus passionnante?  
  
-Hé, toi aussi tu es sarcastique!  
  
-Mais je suis plus haut gradé que toi! Alors.  
  
Olivier murmura quelque chose et planta sa fourchette dans un ?uf.  
  
Ils étaient dans sa cuisine. Bien, une des cuisines, car sa maison faisait un bon 32 pièces.  
  
-C'est vrai. Dit Percy. Que j'ai pas la vie que tous les gens rêves de vivre, mais je suis content que l'on ais bien vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui! Regarde-toi, tu as une super belle maison, un emploi au Quidditch comme tu voulais. Et moi je travaille au ministère, et je vis encore chez mes parents. On a peut-être pas choisi comment on serait, mais on a fait ce que l'ont voulait faire.  
  
Olivier prit l'épaule de Percy dans un geste amical.  
  
-La je reconnais bien mon Percy-Préfet! Dit il en faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
Percy regarda la main d'Olivier avec une envie.étrange.  
  
Ce simple contact l'avait liquéfier.  
  
Il regarda dans les yeux bruns de son « sauveur ». Leurs regards se croisèrent. La main d'Olivier commença à faire une pression douce, chaude et régulière, remontant et descendant.  
  
Percy sourit, la main d'Olivier passant de son épaule a sa nuque.  
  
On eut presque dit qu'un courant parcourait les deux corps, Percy mis sa main sur la main d'Olivier.  
  
Le joueur de Quidditch, comme sorti d'une transe, enleva sa main du cou de Percy.  
  
-Désolé.dit il.  
  
-Ne soit pas désolé Olivier.  
  
-Mais je n'aurais pas du, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.  
  
-Moi je le sais. Dit Percy.  
  
Mais est-ce que c'était amical? Est-ce qu'il ressentait.des vrai sentiment, ou simplement de l'amitié? Et lui, que ressentait t'il? L'aimait t'il?  
  
C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sentit des mains chaudes se posés sur ses épaules.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que.  
  
-Je veux simplement savoir, Dit Olivier, si ce que je ressens est réciproque, ou un sentiment contraire.  
  
Ayant peur de se laisser aller, Percy se leva subitement.  
  
-Je.vais aller prendre une douche.  
  
Et pendant qu'il s'en allait vers la salle de bain, Olivier Dubois baissait la tête, convaincu que ce qu'il ressentait n'était que du vent dans l'univers.  
  
*****  
  
Le jet d'eau chaude lui faisait toujours du bien. Pensa Percy.  
  
Il lui éclairait l'esprit, réchauffait ses muscles.  
  
Il ferma les yeux, laissant le jet d'eau couler sur son visage, dans ses cheveux.  
  
Pensant que cette situation était ridicule. Qu'ils jouaient à la cachette.  
  
Il ne savait pas alors qu'il était épier depuis le début.  
  
Que depuis le début, une personne se mourrait d'envie d'aller le rejoindre, lui, sous cette douche chaude, signe de tranquillité et de confort.  
  
Olivier Dubois se laissa aller à ses impulsions et se déshabilla, les yeux brillants.  
  
Il ne vit rien de cela, l'eau lui bloquant les sens, la vapeur lui montant au nez, chantonnant sous la pluie chaude et bienveillante.  
  
Il fit un sursaut quand il sentit des mains d'hommes musclés, tendres et mouillés contre son torse, lui entourant la taille.  
  
Il se retourna vivement et vit Olivier Dubois devant lui.  
  
-Et alors? Dit le joueur de Quidditch. Est-ce que je peux savoir ton secret a présent?  
  
Percy, s'attendant à autre chose, partit à rire sous l'eau chaude, ses cheveux roux mouillés lui tombant sur les yeux.  
  
-Non. Dit-il.  
  
-Et si je te dis le mien? Dit Olivier Dubois.  
  
-Non plus.  
  
Percy leva une main tremblante vers la joue du brun.  
  
Il se retenait trop a présent.il allait exploser.Il fallait se concentré sur le visage.le visage.  
  
Mais le torse musclé du Brun attira son attention et il ne put empêcher ses mains d'aller le découvrir.  
  
-Et.Est-ce que je peux.Savoir si.  
  
-Si.Si quoi? Demanda Percy.  
  
Tous les deux avaient la respiration saccadée. Tous les deux étaient emplis d'un désir, mais ils ne savaient pas comment l'autre réagirait.  
  
-Est-ce que ce que je .ressens pour toi est.réciproque.  
  
Percy alla jouer dans les cheveux du brun, pendant que Olivier se rapprochait.  
  
Il était trop près a présent.  
  
-Tout dépend ce que tu ressens.Dit Percy.  
  
-Montre moi et je te le dirai.  
  
Alors Percy regarda dans les yeux du brun. Ils brillaient avidement.  
  
Il prit la tête d'Olivier entre ses mains, tandis que le brun prenait Percy par la taille et se rapprochait de lui.  
  
Il avança son visage tout près de celui d'Olivier, et, fermant les yeux, colla ses lèvres contre celles du joueur de Quidditch. Leurs lèvres s'embrasèrent de feu et de flammes, leurs mains se touchèrent de tous les moyens possibles. L'eau chaude leur procurait un tel bien être.  
  
Après quelques minutes qui passèrent trop rapidement, Percy enleva ses lèvres brûlantes du contact de doux de celles d'Olivier.  
  
Les deux hommes s'entrelacèrent, leurs corps si proches.leurs corps mouillés, chauds.leurs corps tendres et musclés.collés l'un sur l'autre.  
  
Percy entoura le dos d'Olivier de ses deux bras, et il sentit la main du brun qui lui jouait dans les cheveux et son autre main qui parcourait son dos.  
  
-Et maintenant.Murmura Percy a l'oreille du brun. Que pense tu de mes sentiments?  
  
Olivier se détacha du corps du roux et sourit.  
  
-Ils sont réciproques.  
  
Il avança son visage et à nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent, mais maintenant, c'était plus douloureux, plus enflammé, plus.dangereux.  
  
-Dit moi.Demanda Olivier a moins d'un centimètre de son visage.  
  
-Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux. Dit Percy.  
  
-Qu'elle est ton secret?  
  
La magie du moment sembla disparaître.  
  
-J'ai découvert une potion pour devenir invincible, pour ne pas mourir, ou être blesser.  
  
Olivier hocha la tête. Il semblait comprendre.  
  
-Et toi? Comment a tu fais pour me sauver? Demanda Percy.  
  
Olivier enleva une mèche rebelle de son visage.  
  
-Je suis un Animagus non déclaré. Un Dragon.  
  
Percy sourit.  
  
-Tu va pas me déclarer?  
  
-Non. Juste.Merci.  
  
Olivier sourit.  
  
A nouveau, leur regard se croisèrent, un courant électrique les parcourus tous les deux.  
  
Ils avaient à présent besoin d'autre chose qu'un simple baiser.  
  
L'eau chaude détendait leurs muscles, coulait sur leurs visages et leurs corps.  
  
Ils se rapprochèrent, s'embrassant passionnément, découvrant des parties que chacun savait interdite, mais qu'ils franchirent avec l'accord gestuel de l'autre.  
  
Le jet d'eau chaude continuait à couler. Et jamais plus une douche leur donnera le même bien être, les mêmes souvenirs.  
  
Quand ils furent sortis de la vapeur et de la chaleur des corps, ils s'habillèrent en silence, souriant pour eux même d'un matin commençant si bonnement.  
  
Ils sortirent et une voix retentit du salon.  
  
Olivier qui était déjà prêt, y alla en courant.  
  
Percy, qui commençait à enfiler son chandail, entendit Olivier crier.  
  
-C'est ta mère!! Elle veut savoir si tu va bien!!  
  
-Dit lui que je vais très bien.et que je vais être en retard pour le dîner.  
  
Olivier lui lança un clin d'?il, et rassura Mrs.Wealsey que son fils allait très bien.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Olivier revint dans la cuisine.  
  
Percy était assis, un sourire au lèvre, perdu dans des rêveries.  
  
Olivier s'avança tranquillement, et se plaça derrière Percy.  
  
Il fit un sursaut quand il sentit les mains d'Olivier lui masser les épaules, le dos, la tête.mais il se laissa aller.  
  
-C'est triste. Dit soudain Olivier, arrêtant son massage.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui est triste?  
  
-Et bien.  
  
Percy se retourna et regarda Olivier, intriguer.  
  
-Et bien quoi? Demanda Percy.  
  
-Je croyais que tu irais te réfugier dans la douche. Dit Olivier avec un sourire timide.  
  
Percy partit à rire, et puis, se remit dos a Olivier.  
  
-On aura tout notre temps pour ça. Maintenant, continu.  
  
-Certainement.  
  
La voix d'Olivier avait changer. Elle était presque, cruelle.  
  
Percy fit un sursaut quand il vit qu'Olivier c'était assis sur lui, devant lui, ses jambes s'accrochant autour de sa taille.  
  
-Dit moi maintenant, ou veux tu que je te masse?  
  
Percy sourit, et Olivier s'avança pour embrasser le roux.  
  
Maintenant, ils savaient le secret l'un de l'autre, et le garderait au fond de leur c?ur.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
